


How to Change the Future and Other Important Things

by JustALonelyEgg



Series: From the Future [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk is a cinnamon roll, Kid travels back in time to meet parents, M/M, Pidge never sleeps, Post-Episode: s02e08 The Blade of Marmora, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Time Travel, YOLO, established klance, keith can sing, keysmash: inyeuwdnrfseghjrdknjtbgrn, klance, no proofing we die like men, what else to add?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustALonelyEgg/pseuds/JustALonelyEgg
Summary: In a last attempt to save Voltron, Pidge sends Keith and Lance's daughter, Allie, to the past with the hope of changing the timeline. Now, the team has to deal with the fast talking, energetic teen who refuses to reveal anything about the future.-----------------------------------------------Basically, the team attempts to unravel the mystery that is Allie McClain-Kogane, and Allie attempts to fix everything that's she can.TOTALLY ABANDONED (SORRY)





	1. Chapter 1

Pidge was frantic. Another tremor ran through the castle. If her calculations were right, and when were they ever wrong, this should work. With every step, she got closer and closer to her lab. Allie should already be there with her supplies. She should be ready to leave. They had been preparing for this since Keith died. Now that Pidge was the last of Voltron, she had to enact the contingency plan. 

Pidge made it to her lab, and the door opened at her presence. Allie stood there, armor on, and bag in hand. Pidge could tell that she was scared. Allie was only thirteen, but she was ready.  
“You ready?” Pidge asked. Allie nodded. “Get in. This should only work once, but I trust past Pidge’s abilities. Also, delay returning until the device on the side turns green.” Allie looked scared, but she was ready. 

“Goodbye, Auntie Pidge.” Allie spoke up, re-adjusting the bag on her shoulder from inside the pod. “I hope you miss me.” She joked.

“You know I won’t remember this, but I appreciate the sentiment.” Pidge turned to her computer, hoping Allie couldn’t see the tears welling in her eyes. “Going in 3, 2, 1.” Pidge pressed the button. A final tremor ran through the castle as Voltron fell.

\------

Allie was weightless. It felt like an eternity and a second. Time and space blurred, spacetime warped. She ran a hand over her father’s blade that was latched at her side. The purple rune glowed, almost an encouragement. 

Fear started to flow through her. What if something went wrong, not that Aunt Pidge was ever wrong. What if she messed up, revealed too much, or made everything worse? Before she could react, the pod stopped. The door slid open, and Allie stepped out. 

Something was wrong, she could feel it. Allie could always tell when something was off, and her “sixth sense” was going crazy. She was standing on a flat plain, small house lay just at the edge of the horizon. This was wrong. The Castle of Lions should be here. 

Allie pulled out the small device Pidge have given her. She cursed, she was a deca-phoeb early. Voltron would not be here to free this planet until she was fourteen. She knew what to do, she should join this planet’s, Kyrop, freedom fighters. It is the right choice, and it would lead her to Voltron.  
Allie lifted her bag for her shoulder and walked towards the homes. She was well trained, and she could wait. Allie would wait, if that’s what it took to bring her family back. She would change the future, because she was Voltron’s legacy and she would not be defeated. 

\------

It was shocking easy to find a rebel group on Kyrop. Well, they found her, but the Kyropens did not look humanoid at all. So, a 13, almost 14 year old human girl alone on a planet raised some suspicions, and when that human girl looked for rebels, they found her pretty quickly. 

The rebels had been trying to get on Voltron’s radar ever since Voltron had made themselves known. Allie spent a few months working up the ranks in the hopes of an opportunity in which she could use her communicator to summon Voltron.

\------

Allie slammed into the hard dirt ground. “Good job,” She called out to Zeke, a recruit, “You’re getting better.”

“Yeah, total,” Zeke muttered as he dusted some dirt of his pants, his dark eyes meet Allie’s purple ones. The rebels operated underground, literally. Old mining tunnels that ran under the capital city had been turned into rebel bases. More tunnels were built, stretching all across the planet.

Zeke extended Allie an orange hand, and helped her up. Their daily sparring would only end once one of them knocked the other over. The current scores were, Zeke: 164 and Allie: 201.

Zeke and Allie weren’t friends. She had sworn to not have any commitments, and he was not interested in friendship. They stuck together out of survival instinct, and Allie knew that a year was slowly approaching. Voltron would be here soon. 

Zeke spoke up again, “Qui wants to see you in ten minutes. I think she’s finally agreed to let you use your transmitter.” He ran a hand through his long red hair.

“And you were planning on tell me this when?” Allie walked off towards the showers, leaving Zeke to deal with the incoming recruits that desperately needed training.

\------

Allie stood in the shower, water running down her body. It had been a year, a year since she landed in this time. She had changed so much in a year. Her fighting had improved, her hair had grown longer, and she was much taller. 

Allie towelled off, and slipped into her Altean armor. That was the one thing she had not changed. Sure, she would fight with the rebels but she would wear the armor of her family. 

She walked through the maze of tunnels to Qui’s office. Qui was the leader of the rebellion, and the only person who knew anything about Allie. She was respectful enough not to spill Allie’s secrets, but Qui made it clear that if Allie was ever a threat to her cause, Allie would die. Allie knocked on the door.

“Come in,” A low voice called from inside. She walked in and saw Qui sitting at her desk, papers spread everywhere. Qui was good at everything, except for organization. 

“You needed me?” Allie asked.

“Yes,” Qui rose from her desk, her dark pink hair was dull and her lilac skin pale, “It’s time for you to use your communicator. We need Voltron to regain control of our home.” Allie nodded and pulled the device out from a pocket in her paladin armor.

\------  
Keith was training. Slash, dodge, slash. He fell into a steady rhythm, but before he could do more, Allura’s spoke over the castle intercom,  
“Paladins, please report to the bridge. Immediately.” 

Keith shut off the simulation, and made his way to the bridge. The rest of the team was already there, and Keith made his way over to Lance.  
Lance threw his arms around Keith, and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. “So,” Lance asked, “What do you think this is about?”

“No clue,” Keith responded.

Pidge look over at them. “Hands off each other, losers.” Hunk nodded in agreement.

“Jeez, sorry Pidge,” Lance shot back.

Allura interrupted, “Paladins, control yourself. We have just received a distress signal from planet Kyrop. While receiving distress signals is not uncommon, this one appears to be coming from Altean technology.”

“What!” The five paladins shouted at once.

“I know,” Coran spoke up, “It reminds me of the time I received a zathrixy letter from a Colilyzein.” The rest of the team spent a few seconds trying to understand that, before giving up and moving on the conversation. 

“Paladins, suit up. We’re heading to Kyrop.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voltron had arrived. The rebels had rallied around the multi-colored lions, and were fighting back....Voltron would take down the heavy hitters, Galran cruisers and Haggar’s, or as Allie thought of her, Honerva, creatures. The rebels could free cities and deal with fighter ships, Allie fell into the latter.

Voltron had arrived. The rebels had rallied around the multi-colored lions, and were fighting back. Allie ran to the hanger. People flooded past her. She heard Qui yelling commands in the distance.

Allie jumped into a ship, and flipped on the engine. She knew her orders, shoot down Galran fighters. She leant back in her seat as the ship rose out of the hanger. The bay doors were already open, and ships were flying in and out as the battle began.

Voltron would take down the heavy hitters, Galran cruisers and Haggar’s, or as Allie thought of her, Honerva, creatures. The rebels could free cities and deal with fighter ships, Allie fell into the latter.

She flew into the air, taking ship and ship down. Allie had always been a pilot. When she was younger, she helped fly the castle, and when she was older, she flew Altean fighter ships. This was Allie’s happy space, flying. Her papa always said she took after her dad in that sense.

Allie flew near the Altean castle. Voltron was engaged in a battle with one of Honerva’s beasts, and the castle would occasionally send in a shot.

This beast was unique, but Allie knew its weakness. Everytime it fired a shot, a small weak spot opened on its back. It was small, but fast and powerful, and Allie could tell Voltron was slowly tiring. If they didn’t discover its weakness soon, they would fail and Allie couldn’t let that happen.

No, she was not supposed to interfere. That could put everything at risk, and she couldn’t do that. Allie went on with the battle. Shooting, twisting, and dodging, this was her playground. Suddenly, the radio crackled,  
“Fighter pilot Allie,” Qui’s voice said over the static, “Come back to base, there are to many, let Voltron deal with them, we can’t risk more losses.”

“Negative, Home base,” Allie responded, “Voltron can’t win without help. I can’t leave them.”

“Allie, come back to base.” Static rippled over the radio. “Allie!”

“Sorry Qui,” Allie said as she slowly turn off her radio, “You’re breaking up. I couldn’t hear your last order.” She turned off her radio. A swarm of Galran ships flew to her, and Allie smirk. She was ready to reign down destruction.

\------

Allura was terrified. Voltron seemed unable to defeat this beast. She was desperately trying to find some weakness while holding off a Galran battle cruiser from the castle. There was only one rebel ship left, a single fighter pilot, who seem to be single-handedly taking down hordes of ships.

Then it struck Allura, that pilot’s flying seem unusual. They weren’t flying like the other ships, they were flying like Voltron, like a human. This puzzled Allura, but she pushed the thought out of her mind. Right now she had to focus on finding a weakness in this beast.

\------

Allie knew. She knew that Voltron couldn’t win without her knowledge and help. She sighed, Qui was going to murder her when she landed. Allie spun down, avoiding lasers and Galran ships. She locked her weapons system on its back. When the beast self-destructed, Allie would be caught in the blast.

She did the math in her head, worst case scenario she died, best case Allie would need medical attention. It was worth it. This was her family, whether or not they knew about her. Allie zeroed in on her target and pulled the trigger.

The beast fell, and she saw Voltron disband. A glow emitted from the beast, and Allie began to fly as far away as possible. The explosion hit her ship, and Allie could feel her ship falling out of the air. A sharp pain throbbed from her abdomen.

There was ringing in her ears, and she felt something clamp down on her ship as she felt blood dribbling down her stomach. Allie faded in and out of consciousness, the last thing she saw was her dad’s face.

I must be dying, Allie thought. There was no other explanation for her dad to be watching her. She would join him, and the rest of her family. Allie had failed her mission.

\------

_Allie’s first memory was off her dad. She must have been five or six at the time. He was teaching her how to navigate the castle, for Allie had gotten lost a few days earlier and no one had found her for three hours._

_“The trick is to avoid the storage areas,” Keith said, “Even Aunt Allura gets lost gets lost in there sometimes.” Allie giggled. The thought of Allura, the person who always won at hide and seek, could get lost in the castle was crazy to her._

_Footsteps sounded down the hall. “What are you too crazies up to now?” Lance asked._

_“Papa!” Allie exclaimed. Lance had been away on a mission for the past week, which felt like ten thousand deca-pheobs to Allie._

_Lance picked Allie up and spun her around. “Have you gotten bigger since the last time I saw you?” He questioned, then he began to tickle Allie, “I think you did.”_

_“Stop Papa!” Allie giggled._

_“Okay, if you say so.”_

_Keith then stood up and walked over to Lance, giving him a quick kiss and throwing his arm around his husband. “Allie, I think Aunt Pidge wanted to show you something super cool.”_

_“Really!” Allie exclaimed._

_“Really!” Keith said back, “Now hurry along, if you take too long, Aunt Pidge might to show it to you.” Allie immediately stood up and ran down the hallway, she was not going to miss a chance to see something cool._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so it has come to my attention that I probably wouldn't have a regular update schedule, sorry. I'll still try to update at least once a week, but I have a crazy schedule and managing all of that on top of writing isn't easy.  
See ya,  
Egg


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She giggled as she held her guts in, “Great, I’m delirious, fabulous. Haha, get it. I’m fabulous” 
> 
> Keith sighed, then asked, “Before we actually go anywhere, could I have your name?” The girl froze for a moment. Keith understood if she didn’t want to say her name, he was a stranger after all. 
> 
> “Allie, my name is Allie. It’s short for Alexandra.” Keith spun around and looked at Allie, she coughed and said, “Well, I told you my name, Mr. Stranger-Friend, so what’s yours?”
> 
> “I’m Keith.”  
\------------------------------------  
Keith saves Allie from near death.  
Lance meets the rebels  
Pidge makes an important discovery

Keith activated his bayard and sliced open the ship. He pulled back the hatch, and looked in. There was a girl, but Keith couldn’t tell her age or species with her helmet on. She groaned, and Keith’s eyes shot to the piece of metal protruding from her abdomen. Shit, he thought. It was a miracle she was alive.

“Keith,” Shiro’s voice spoke up, “Are you okay?”

“Uh, yeah,” Keith responded, “It’s just that I have the ship that shot down Haggar’s beast, and the pilot is hurt.”

“I’ll prepare a pod,” Allura’s voice spoke up, “Keith get the pilot to the castle. Pidge, Hunk, and Lance, you guys should talk to the rebels living on this planet, see if they can identify who ever it is, and attempt to raise moral while your at it.” A chorus of okays and roger thats filled Keith’s ear.

Keith focused back on the pilot. He slowly climbed down into the ship, careful not to move her. Keith took out his bayard and sliced off as much of the metal as possible. He could tell from here that the wound was deep. Her guts were spilling out of her body. Once he got close enough to reach her helmet, Keith slowly pulled it off. 

She was human, or at least looked like one. Thousands of thoughts raced through Keith’s head. How the hell did a human end up this far out in space? Was she like him, half-alien? Was there another species similar to humans? 

Keith snapped back to the present, taking in his surroundings. The girl groaned, and shifted. Her eyes were focused on some far off place. 

“Hey,” Keith said softly as to not spook her, “I’m going to take you to a place so you can get fixed up. Can you try to stand up?” 

She nodded. Her dark hair, which was pulled back into a braid, shifted as she moved her head.

“I’m going to take you to my ship, okay. Can you walk?”

The girl groaned, bracing a hand on her stomach. “I just-you what just take me there.” 

Keith extended a hand, which she grabbed, and they started to walk back to the Red Lion. It was a slow process, with the girl having to pause every few steps. Keith was getting worried. He didn’t know much about stab wounds, shockingly, but he could tell something was wrong. 

His worries dimmed when they reach the Red Lion. They hobbled into the cockpit, and the girl slid to the floor.

“I’m just going to sit here for a bit, don’t mind me.” She giggled as she held her guts in, “Great, I’m delirious, fabulous. Haha, get it. I’m fabulous” 

Keith sighed, then asked, “Before we actually go anywhere, could I have your name?” The girl froze for a moment. Keith understood if she didn’t want to say her name, he was a stranger after all. 

“Allie, my name is Allie. It’s short for Alexandra.” Keith spun around and looked at Allie, she coughed and said, “Well, I told you my name, Mr. Stranger-Friend, so what’s yours?”

“I’m Keith.” He said as he began to fly towards the castle. Allie didn’t responded. As Keith approached the castle, he looked back over his shoulder at Allie. 

_ Shit _ , He thought. She was slumped over on the ground with a pool of blood leaking out of her wound. 

“Keith,” Allura’s voice spoke up, “Is everything good with you?”

“No, Allie, the pilot, is unconscious. She’s going to need a pod immediately.”

“Understood,” Allura replied, “Try and hurry. I have some questions for her. I still am confused, how did she know were Haggar’s beast’s weak spot was. I-just hurry up, Keith.”

“Got it.” Keith increased his speed, reaching the castle quickly. He docked his lion and slung Allie’s arm over his shoulder. He walked down into the Castle of Lions. Allie’s eyes fluttered open, and she looked around before passing out again. Coran ran up to Keith with a stretcher. 

“Put her on this.” Coran helped Keith lift Allie onto the stretcher. “Allura’s waiting with a pod.” Keith nodded and the two of them hurried off to the medical bay.

\------

From what Lance could tell, the rebels didn’t need much help. They had an impressive set up going for them. Hunk and Pidge were talking to some fighter, Zeke or something like that, about communications. Lance could tell that they were curious about the transmission that brought them here in the first place.

“Are you the blue paladin?” A woman asked him. She was clearly a leader of some sort, she carried herself with pride. Her pink hair was cut short against her head, and she wore white armor that stood out against her lilac skin.

“Yeah,” Lance responded, “Can I help you?”

“You can. I am Qui, I’m one of the many leaders on this planet. My best pilot, a girl named Allie, has been missing since the battle. She was last seen near Voltron, do you know of her whereabouts?”

Lance nodded. “I do. Keith, the red paladin, brought to our ship to tend to her injuries. She’ll be back soon, don’t worry.”

Qui gave him a glance, and Lance felt like she could see into his soul. “I’m not worried. In fact, I am quite happy. Allie has been looking for Voltron for a long time, I get her things.”

Qui started to walk away, but Lance run up and followed her. “Wait, what! Why would she be looking for us?”

Qui turned back and responded, “Allie’s human, and once she knew that Voltron was-,” She paused, not meeting his gaze. “Well, once Allie knew there were other humans out here, she made it her mission to find them.”

Lance froze. What! A human, out in space. His mind was racing. If a human was this far out in space, would she have information on Earth, or had she been stranded out here for years? 

Lance snapped back to his senses and said, “Wait, what is she going to do now? Does she want to stay here, or would Allie what to coming with us or something like that?” Qui and Lance began to walk again as they talked.

“I’m sure Allie would love to stay with you all for awhile. At least until she can get home.” The way Qui said the word home confused Lance. She said it like it was some grand secret he was not allowed to know about.

“Okie Dokie,” Lance said, “I’ll help you get her stuff.”

\------

_ Allie knew she had an unusual upbring. Most other human children her age were not born and raised in space. But most other human children were not apart of a war.  _

_ Her perfect childhood was ruined when she was seven, when her dad died. Keith was her hero, much to her papa’s chagrin. Keith shouldn’t have been on that mission for the blades, but that didn’t stop him. The rest of Allie’s childhood was one of grief and loss.  _

_ All of Allie’s life was spent to fear and worry. By the time she was ten, she had been kidnapped, shot at, and tortured. But that was her life, Allie was the child of two paladins of Voltron, their one inherit weakness. _

_ She had done much in her short life. Allie was only fourteen, she was young, but she only knew war. Of course her family tried to shelter her, that’s what family is for, but she was living on a giant warship. _

_ Allie reflected on death alot. Aunt Pidge often told her that Allie should have been some ancient philosopher, or something like that. Of course Allie didn’t want to die, but she also was willing to do so if that meant her family came back.  _

\------

Pidge, Hunk, and Lance sat gathered around the cryopod. They were debating how a human girl ended up out here, and their answers were getting progressively worse.

“I’m just saying, flying space dogs are not out of the picture. I mean, look at us. We fly robotic, multi-colored space lions.” 

“Very true, Pidge,” Hunk replied. The more suggestions Lance and Pidge came up with, and the more tired they became, the stranger this conversation became. It was late, Shiro and Allura had both retired for the night, Coran was off, doing whatever Coran does, and Keith was probably training. So, the three of them had sat down in front of the pod while Pidge ran DNA tests and talked.

Lance quickly sat up from where he was sprawled on the ground. “What if, hear me out, she was abducted by space tacos. Weren’t you talking about those at some point, Hunk? Or was it calzones?”

“Okay.” Hunk sighed. “It’s time for me it hit the hay.” Lance wished him goodnight, and Pidge looked at him, her laptop screen shining light on her face (she looked a bit like a demon to Hunk, but he would never admit that), and said in a completely serious tone,

“Don’t let the space tacos get you.” Lance, for some reason, thought that was funny for he began to hysterically laugh. 

Hunk walked over to him, and helped Lance stand up. “Okay, you need to sleep. Pidge, I’m going to take Lance to his room. Please try and go to bed soon, you can finish your tests tomorrow.” And with that, Hunk left. Leaving Pidge with the half dead, strange, somehow human girl whose name was apparently Allie.

From what Pidge could tell, the girl, Allie, was about fourteen, the same age as Pidge, and was about 3/4 human. The remaining quarter being Galran. Allie had been impaled by a piece of equipment from her ship, she was lucky to be alive.

Pidge felt her eyes begin to drop. She could feel her body begin to fall asleep. This would not be the first time Pidge had fallen asleep with working, it happened more often than not. 

Just as Pidge was about to slip away, one of her tests beeped. She shook her head, and pulled up the results.

_ Holy shit _ , Pidge thought to herself,  _ How is this even possible? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is up, party people!!! Sorry, I realize this chapter is a bit late, like I said, school's crazy. As I post this, I have gone 18 hours without sleep. Also, I haven't had coffee in like a week, so pray for me. I know all of these chapters are probably pretty bad, this is my first fic, but stay with me. Alright, that's all. See you in like a week or so.   
Ciao,  
Egg

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoy this fic. I know putting OCs in fanfics often ruins them, or at least in my opinion, but I hope Allie is enjoyable to read. Also, sorry the first chapter is short, they will be much longer in the future. I try to update once a week.


End file.
